someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Herobrine: The Stalker
When I got Minecraft on Christmas Eve, I was under the influence that the legendary Herobrine didn't exist. Boy, was I wrong. It was a few days ago. I had just gotten back from court. I was seen as a witness of the attacks on the -AS- server. Anyway, that's not important. I got on my computer as usual, and decided to load up Minecraft. I loaded a default world, creative mode. Now, before I continue, I have NO clue how to put mods in my Minecraft. Just to warn you. After some digging, I got bored and decided to provoke Herobrine in the chat, thinking nothing would happen. Nothing did, and I decided to fly around, until I saw a Minecraft version of Half-Life 2's City Seventeen. This was both amazing and scary, seeing as though the world generator would only spawn a small village or something. I went up to it, and decided not to fly around and actually walk around. As I was doing so, out of nowhere Herobrine appeared, and acted as if he had Villager animations. I literally shit myself and quitted out of Minecraft. After changing my pants, I decided to load up Garry's Mod. I loaded gm_construct, and started building. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a citizen walking around. Strange seeing as though I had no reason to have NPCs spawned. I went up to it, tried to delete it, but I couldn't. It turned my direction, and what I saw was some Half-Life 2 version of Herobrine. I yelled, "FUCK THIS" and went to go quit out, but the Disconnect and Quit buttons were replaced with Load Minecraft and Fry Hard Drive. I didn't want to do either, so I decided the best thing to do was not fuck up my computer and confront this motherfucker. I started by taking a screenshot of him so the world can know what I saw. Then I typed in the chat, "What do you want, Herobrine?" After two minutes, he replied with, "An apology for insulting me..." He's pissed about me provoking him in Minecraft? I asked, "Why? Are you sensitive?" He replied with, "No, I just don't like it when you mortals act like idiots...." Mortals. Is he a demon? Metro-Demon's butt buddy? I don't know. But after five minutes of absolute nothing, I said to him, "In your dreams." He seemed very angry with my response, and like the little FUCK he is, he turns gm_construct into the scene of when my mom died. I almost punched the screen, and into the mic I screamed, "YOU ASSHOLE!!!!" I think my anger pleased him. The scene went back to gm_construct, and he said, "I didn't want an apology. I wanted to see you angry. Hehe." He then left the game, and it said, "Herobrine has disconnected (He freed you of the curse)." Curse? Then it hit me. Metro-Demon, REVENGE, Mysterious Player, and LightLinesRed_tool were part of a curse brought on by Herobrine. I'm free of it now. But did he develop a new curse? Am I still his doll to him? Only time can tell... Killroy Freeman (talk) 01:13, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Killroy Freeman Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Crossover Category:Series Category:Half Life Category:Minecraft